The field of the present disclosure relates to operating methods and techniques for systems employing electronic identification tags such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags. In particular, methods and apparatus are described herein for improving and facilitating operation of electronic tag and RFID reading systems.
RFID technology uses electromagnetic energy as a medium through which to send information. Typically, RFID tags are affixed to various articles for allowing identification of items in a sales transaction or tracking movement of the articles through a business location. In a typical RFID tag system, a receiver and some type of transmitter, an antenna, and memory are implemented. Through the use of these components, RFID tags are enabled to receive, store, and transmit article-identifying data to/from a remote data base station without the manual handling operations as is required in most bar code systems. RFID tags may be read-only or read-write. Passive RFID tags may be implemented without batteries and draw their power from the radio frequency (RF) energy transmitted from the reader. RFID tags may be low or high frequency depending on the application.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of providing feedback on the operation of RFID reading systems for improving operational efficiency and performance.